Upsetting Times
by Me168
Summary: Sorry for the bad Title. Italy has an affair with Prussia and Germany goes crazy. Rated M for Violence, language, and Lemony Yaoi.


Clean the dishes, mop, sweep, buy Germany a new movie he has been wanting, and cook dinner, all in the life of Italy. He and Germany have been going out for about a month now, and tonight Italy was going to have an excellent night with him. All the countries where shocked to find out they started dating, but they knew they had something special.

Italy looked at the clock and noticed what time it was. He plated the food and set it down on the table. Italy was excited when he herd a knock on the door. He had noticed that Germany had left his keys at the apartment this morning, so this was definitely going to be an amazing night.

"Hi Italy" Prussia said when Italy opened the door. Italy started to get really nervous, because nobody comes from Germany's job unless something is wrong. "Can I come in?"

"OK!" Italy said, trying to hide the fear he had.

"Germany-"

"IS HE DEAD?" Italy yelled in fear, cutting off what Prussia was going to say.

"Kesesese! No, Germany just wanted to tell you he is sorry, but he is going to run a little late."

Italy's heart skipped a beat but he was glad it was just extra work.

"YAY!" Italy yelled out in complete excitement. Prussia stared, thinking how cute he looked. He wanted to take him into the room and. Prussia snapped out of it quickly, not wanting to continue on the subject.

"Would, you like to stay for a little bit Prussia. I've worked all day and just want to talk with somebody."

"Sure." Prussia replied nervously.

They sat in complete silence, but after a while it seemed Italy and Prussia started getting closer. Very quickly Prussia pushed Italy onto the couch and kissed him furiously. Italy openly allowed Prussia to kiss him. Eventually Prussia tugged on Italy's curl, which caused Italy to moan in excitement. Italy got up and ran into the bedroom, dragging Prussia along. They made out a little more before Prussia threw Italy onto his bed.

Italy ripped Prussia's shirt off, revealing his very fit, and to Italy, sexy body. Prussia grabbed Italy's curl, and while Italy moaned Prussia noticed he was getting hard, very quickly. This drove Prussia absolutely crazy. He ripped all of his and Italy's cloths off, leaving them bare, nothing between them. Italy jumped onto Prussia.

They struggled in a hard game of dominance. Italy was tougher than he looked in the Bedroom. Eventually Italy lost. He was flipped over and Prussia started nibbling lower and lower. When he got to where he wanted to be he swallowed Italy's hard other. This caused Italy to moan and groan in ecstasy. Prussia started bobbing his head faster and faster.

"Ungh... Prussia... I-I can't hold it in much longer..." Italy said then he exploded in Prussia's mouth. Prussia tried to swallow as much as he could. When Prussia pulled up, he had a little bit of white around his mouth.

"Pru-" Italy was cut off by Prussia shoving his fingers into Italy's mouth, allowing Italy to lick them while he got into position. When Prussia figured they where coated well enough, he took them out and started placing them in Italy's entrance. One at a time until they where all in. This hurt Italy but Prussia gave him reassuring kisses. Prussia then stuck his "5 meter" into Italy, which made Italy moan in ecstasy. After a minute Prussia

started moving and almost instantly found the spot. Italy screamed in pleasure and Prussia started to make sure he hit that spot every time.

When Prussia felt he was getting close he grabbed Italy's other and started rubbing very fast. He felt the heat pool into his stomach. This made Prussia very reckless. Not soon after Prussia exploded into Italy, causing Italy to explode yet again.

"Veh, that was amazing Prussia."

"I know I am." Prussia said, falling asleep in Italy's arms.

[Thanks for reading this. Sorry if the Yaoi was horrid, this was my first Yaoi attempt. The Idea came from my Hetalia friend from school, and I just took it away from there. REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE! THANK YOU ;D! NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!]


End file.
